Railroads are generally constructed of a pair of elongated, substantially parallel rails, which are coupled to a plurality of laterally extending ties via metal tie plates and spikes and/or spring clip fasteners. The rails and ties are disposed on a ballast bed formed of hard particulate material, such as gravel. In many instances, including upon initial installation, the ties may not be disposed tightly within the ballast bed.
Stabilizers have been used to stabilize railroad ties into the ballast bed, while also testing the integrity of the rails and ties. Conventional stabilizers rely on hydraulic cylinders positioned on a frame to generate downward force. The weight of the frame carrying such cylinders is generally more than the amount of force applied in the downward direction so that the frame will not lift off of the rail. This arrangement requires heavy, manned machinery, which adds to the inefficiency and cost of the stabilizing operation. Accordingly, improved devices and methods for generating desired downward force are desired that allow for lighter frames carrying such devices.